Sasuke vs Byakuya
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: crossover battle between uchiha sasuke (5 kage summit arc) vs kuchiki byakuya


MS Sasuke vs Kuchiki Byakuya

Sasuke and Byakuya slowly walks towards each other while slowly reaching for their sheated swords, sasuke activates his 3 tomoe sharingan sensing this as an opponent he cant fool around with. A single leaf slowly falls down between them, then they both disappear as blurs as sparks fly across the area with the sound of clashing swords until the leaf gets sliced in two. After another clash, sasuke and byakuya appear several meters away from each other with their swords drawn and their backs facing each other, byakuya then suddenly appears right beside sasuke and slashes at him, appearing to have hit him only to realize an instant later that it was a log, then a huge fireball comes from behind byakuya, byakuya quickly turns toward it while pointing his finger at it and fires an offensive kido spell made of energy impacting the fireball and cancelling each other out, then from behind byakuya again a huge number of shuriken rain down on him, with sasuke on the other side instantaneously summoning and throwing shuriken from the scrolls on his wrist. Byakuya simply deflects all of them with his sword then with his free hand points a finger at sasuke and fires a white streak of lightning. Sasuke blocks the lightning with both hands and converts it into a chidori then charges straight at byakuya, before sasuke has even finished dashing, byakuya appears behind him while sheating his sword, " you're too slow", slashing then sheating his sword in a swift precise motion. Then sasuke dissipates into crows, " seems you have a few tricks up your sleeve" byakuya states, then needles made of condensed lightning rain down on byakuya, he puts up a translucent barrier in front of him blocking the rain of needles; "I have mine too", then sasuke appears behind him with a chidori ready to impale him but byakuya flash steps away from him, "you will never reach me boy", sasuke then extends his chidori to a ten meter length in an instant and impales byakuya while holding him up in the air, then sasuke gets surprised as he seemingly only hit byakuya's captains haori, byakuya then appears some distance behind him while holding his zanpakuto infront of him with the flat side parallel to his face, " Scatter, Senbonzakura" then from the top down the blade dissipates into numerous petal like blades that begin to surround sasuke, " Chidori Nagashi!" , Sasuke then releases a high volume of electricity from all over his body that repels all the petals around him. Byakuya states " try repelling this" then drops his zanpakto to the ground as it enters a ripple like portal then 2 rows of a thousand giant blades rise around them as all dissipate into petals "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi". Sasuke not wanting to let Byakuya finish focuses one of his eyes as blood drips down " Amaterasu! ". Byakuya surrounds himself with layer upon layer of the petals blocking the flames then getting rid of the section of the petals that are burning to avoid it from spreading, then he disappears from sasukes field of vision. "Way of binding, six rods of light" then sasuke is suddenly paralyzed while six rods of light suddenly stick out of his body, Sasuke then spams amaterasu at byakuya but he simply blocks them all with thick walls of his countless petals," No matter how much of those black flames you produce or manipulate, they cant burn through all of my petals fast enough to save you" Byakuya then surrounds sasuke from all directions with his petals in a spherical formation, with Byakuya lining up the entire interior of the sphere specifically with the petals that are burning with amaterasu, spikes of black flames suddenly jet out of some sections of the sphere. " A valiant effort, but it is too late now, burn to death from your own technique" The sphere is now a mixture of pink and black, and no matter how much sasuke struggles he can't escape from the Binding spell, "Gokei" the sphere then quickly compresses around sasuke, but Sasuke screams in rage as blood drips from both eyes, "Susanoo!", suddenly the entire sphere of pink petals and black flames is blown away as a gigantic purple susanoo manifests itself while stretching a giant bow "uuuoooohhhh!" it then fires a gigantic arrow at byakuya, Byakuya raises a thick wall of petals but the arrow rips right through it and impales byakuya. Sasuke begins laughing maniacally, but with his last breaths byakuya said " that technique of yours has a fatal flaw", Sasuke was protected on all sides by his susanoo except the ground beneath his feet, a huge volume of petals then erupts from the ground and completely envelops sasuke shredding him from the inside of his susanoo as his blood splatters across the interior of the susanoo, then it dissipates. Both comabatants are dead. The fight ends in a draw.


End file.
